Christmas Surprise
by notTamiTaylor
Summary: Sasha comes to Summer's early Christmas morning. He has a few surprises planned for her. Just a hint of fluff. Told from Summer's POV.


**CHRISTMAS MORNING**

_Summer's POV_

My alarm goes off at six, enough time to get me to church by nine. I'm sure I'm gonna get another lecture from the older ladies about still being single and it's time I settled down with somebody. Definitely not something I'm looking forward to hearing. I could have gone with Steve, but since we broke off the wedding I haven't talked to him much.

I could call Sasha, but I don't really think he wants to go to my mom's after church. I stare out my kitchen window watching the snow fall while I drink a cup of hot tea. My phone starts beeping with texts from random cousins telling me merry Christmas and some from old friends and a few of the Rock girls.

It's nearing seven so I decide to take a quick shower to start getting ready. When I finish wrapping my hair up in a towel I notice I have more texts, including one from Sasha, _'merry Christmas sweetie..'_ it reads. He hardly ever calls me that anymore, since we haven't been dating. Something's up, or else he wouldn't have said that.

I start drying my hair, smiling at the text he'd sent. About thirty minutes later, when I finish my hair, I hear a knock on the door. I throw on my dress and go to answer it, Sasha. What on earth is he doing here so early.

"well this is definitely a surprise, if I'd known I would have gotten up earlier" I say, he's never seen me without makeup on.

"I believe I know someone who will end up going to church alone this morning if she doesn't let me in her house…" he says. Oh geez, this is when I realize he's wearing nice dress pants and a black jacket with a leather coat.

I let him in out of the snow, "I'm not quite ready yet, just give me fifteen minutes" now I don't know if I want to wear this dress anymore, I think I'm gonna wear something a little nicer. What am I thinking, it'll take me fifteen minutes to pick out another dress. Now I can't decide if I want to straighten my hair, but that'll take way too long. I quickly put on my makeup, tights and boots. I find my big leather coat hanging in my closet and grab some jewelry on the way out of my room.

He's standing in my kitchen when I come out of the bedroom, there's a tiny square box sitting on the counter. He smiles, picks up the box and gives it to me, "merry Christmas…"

I smile, "thanks… if I'd known you were coming over, I would have gotten you something"

"don't worry about it.." he says, squeezing my shoulder.

I put my coat down and start to open the present. It's a simple silver chain bracelet with a heart that has my initials engraved into it. I didn't think he'd actually get me anything this nice.

"wow.." Is all I can make myself say. I probably look like an idiot right now but oh well. It's really pretty and I wasn't expecting this from him at all.

"want me to help you put it on?" he asks.

"yeah" I say, slipping off the silver bangles I had on.

He puts it on my wrist and hugs me, pulling me in for a kiss. We end up kissing for a while and I put my hand on his shoulder, "if we keep this up we won't make it to church on time.."

"you're right. I'll drive, it's too dangerous for you to be drivin in this much snow with your little car" he says, helping me put on my coat.

"alright, but you'll have to bring me back here after, I have to be at my mom's by noon." I tell him. Hoping he won't be too over protective and not let me drive.

"that's fine, but just be really careful.." he says, as we walk towards the door and he waits for me to lock up.

He helps me in his car and kisses me again before he shuts the door. I put on my seatbelt as he climbs in the drivers side. He starts the car and I smile when Christmas music starts playing from the radio. "what got in to you this morning?" I ask him. He shows up at my house, without telling me, gives me a really nice present, is taking me to church, and now there's Christmas music on in his car. Something's changed, I just can't wrap my mind around what.

He squeezes my hand, "I love you, Summer. I was thinking the other day and realized you were gonna be alone this year, other than being with your family. I wanted to surprise you and do something nice"

I smile, now I don't have to hear those old ladies talk about how I'm still single. But now I'm gonna get the 20 questions from them about Sasha. Apparently I look lost in my own thoughts because Sasha squeezes my hand again, "you okay?"

"oh, yeah. I'm fine, just thinking…" I tell him.

"about what?" he asks.

"how it's been a long time since somebody's done something this nice for me" I lie, not wanting to tell him about the ladies at church, it's already a big deal that he's coming anyway.

He squeezes my hand again, "don't worry about it so much, maybe there's more surprises to come…"

"like what?" I ask, now I'm starting wonder what else he has up his sleeve.

He laughs, "if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

He pulls the car into the parking lot at the church. It's a good thing we're about half an hour early, because it's filling up fast and it's still snowing pretty hard. He turns off the car and almost immediately I can feel the chill from the below freezing temperature outside. He gets out and comes around to open the door for me.

He shuts the door and locks the car as we start to walk in, he must have noticed I'm shivering because he wraps his arm around me and pulls me close to him. It just feels right, I feel safe with his warm body so close to mine, and the thoughts of anything bad ever happening disappear when I'm with him.

This has definitely been one of the best Christmas mornings I've had in the past few years. We're now sitting inside and he's running his fingers through my hair. I can feel the melting snow falling to the ground. He just smiles at me as the service starts.

I notice I'm getting a few looks from a few older women but oh well. It's worth it because hopefully he'll start coming with me more often. I really like having someone with me so I don't have to be here alone. I just haven't figured out how I'm gonna explain the bracelet to mom. I just won't say anything if she doesn't notice.

I'm hoping Sasha's surprises are something like this morning, and maybe we can start going out again soon. I think I like him better than Steve. I won't say anything to the family yet, I'll just wait and see how this goes.

**A/N: I thought this would make a cute one shot. If I remember right Sasha told her in one episode that he was considering going to church with her again. Please let me know what you think! Merry Christmas everybody! I think I may write another on New Years Eve and have another fluffy moment. I'm not sure yet though. Follow me on Twitter! Gleerocksmysox. **


End file.
